Darecian
(dah-REE-see-en) This refers to the now-extinct race that came to Andarra a thousand years prior to Devaed's attack on their homeland (3,000 years before the present time). They were extraordinarily advanced and powerful Gifted. Deilannis was one of their last cities, and it now lies abandoned. The Shining Lands, their original homeland, was destroyed by Aarkein Devaed in a massively destructive attack that created the Plains of Decay. They built Deilannis and created the Jha'vett in order to destroy Aarkein Devaed and stop him from destroying the Shining Lands. The Darecians spoke High Darecian. The Impossible Tasks of Alaris Shar The Darecian fable of the Impossible Tasks of Alarais Shar tells the story of the greatest Darecian king, who heard of a power rising to the east of the Shining Lands and went to meet their ruler. What he found was a cruel tyrant, who refused to help his dying subjects because he had foreseen their demise. This king is described as shimmering with an otherworldly energy. This king names himself Ghash and tells Alarais that they are destined to join together and conquer the world. Alarais doesn't believe him, so Ghash sets him the three tasks. If Alarais can complete any one of them, Ghash will withdraw. First, Alarais must find a subject worthy of his kingship; second, he must find a man worth of his friendship; and third, he must find a woman worthy of his love. Alarais eventually fails at all three tasks and concedes to Ghash. Ghash fits him with the black armor of Telesthaesia and sends him out to lead an army against the Shining Lands. Ghash is revealed in the book An Echo of Things to Come to be Gassandrid, one of the Venerate, and Alarais is revealed to be Alaris--another one of the Venerate. The Fall of the Shining Lands Tal'kamar took on the name of Aarkein Devaed ("The fate of all that comes" in the Shalician language) when he was given the task of destroying the shining lands by Shammaeloth. Devaed unleashed a weapon of mass destruction in the center of their largest city, which created the Plains of Decay. This was done for one reason and one reason only: to cause the surviving Darecians to build the city of Deilannis. The Creation of Deilannis Deilannis was created as a direct response to Aarkein Devaed's attack on the Shining Lands that killed the rest of the Darecian people. Deilannis as a whole was created as a weapon, formed to power the Jha'vett, a time travel device of extreme power. The reason that Shammaeloth manipulated the Darecians into building a tap into the Rift was so that he could use it to escape the world. Doing so would bring the entire world into the Darklands, a place of utter pain and horror. The Jha'vett was actually almost used by the Darecians, but due to some mistake, the Jha'vett turned the remaining Darecians into the Lyth. Aarkein Devaed saved as many of them as he could from dying by throwing them through a gate to Res Kartha, but in doing so damaged the Jha'vett. Later, Tal'kamar created the boundary in order to keep Shammaeloth from reaching Deilannis and reaching the Jha'vett. Category:History Category:Group